


It's Not My Fault

by Malknotfun



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Big brother Dream, But only in flashbacks or story's, Demonic Possession, Dreamon, Everyone is protective of each other but they don't show it, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I like the head canon that Dream was possessed, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malknotfun/pseuds/Malknotfun
Summary: Dream doesn't remember anything that's happened for the past few months. He's been stuck in a pitch black room. So it's not going to be easy to try and win back your friends trust.Or: Dream hasn't been in control of his actions and when he comes back, he's in for a whole lot.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 35
Kudos: 518





	1. What's Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been seeing these types of fics and I wanted to write one myself... I'll just like to say, I'm not a good writer and I will never be. If any of the cc's want this taken down I'll immediately take it down. Also thank you to toothbrush for beta reading this! Anyways, none of this makes sense..it might it future chapters so uh just deal with this short chapter...Enjoy!

It’s been a long time since Dream has seen sunlight. He doesn’t know how much time has passed since he first woke up in this pitch black room. It's also been a long since he's talked to somebody that wasn't himself.

Nightmare used to come and talk to him. They were never pleasant conversations, filled with taunts about how his friends loved the demon more than they ever loved him. They never noticed anything different with him, never noticed that their Dream wasn’t the same person.

He doesn't know if it's a good or bad thing when Nightmare stops coming to visit him.

Nightmare is the type of being that lived off pain and suffering. It's what gave the demon power, enough power to take initial control of his body.

Dream had been having a rough day. He still felt horrible about taking two of Tommy's lives (for Nether’s sake, Tommy and Tubbo were still sixteen), and next thing he knew, he woke up in a dingy, unlit room with his hands tied together in blood red rope.

That day, he met Nightmare.

That day, he never saw his friends again.

At least, that was what he thought.

Anyways, it's been a long time since he's seen the sunlight. So imagine his surprise when he opens his eyes and is almost blinded by the brightness of the sun.

After his eyes adjust, he stands up, legs shaking. He almost falls on his knees with how weak his legs are, but he manages to catch himself.

Breathing seems to get harder as he stumbles around, surveying at his surroundings. He seems to be in a… cage? At least he was outside. But how did he not notice that till now?

Sighing, Dream let himself fall onto his knees, too tired to continue standing.

"Good, you're finally awake." 

Dream flinches, and his head snaps towards the voice.

"Technoblade?" he asks, wincing at how raspy his voice sounds. His throat hurt.

Technoblade looks... different. More different than he did when they last saw each other. He still was wearing the pig mask, but his clothes were different. His cape was now blue, and his crown was different as well. But other then that, he looked the same.

Before he could think more of it, the cage opens and Technoblade walks in, closing the gate behind him.

"Listen, if you try fighting again, I won't hesitate to knock you out again. Got it?" 

Dream tilted his head, confused. What did that mean?

He decides to nod at the request (demand). He grunts as he’s pulled to his feet forcefully and led to a house where he’s forced to sit on a couch. He sighs as his hands are tied up with enchanted, unbreakable lead.

He’s brought back to reality when the door slams open to reveal Philza Minecraft (when did he come to the SMP?) and another person who looked oddly like an enderman, but at the same time, not.

"Did you tell the others we got Dream?" Technoblade asks Philza, who nods in response.

"Yes, they should be here in a while. They just needed to gather some stuff before they could come."

Dream blinks and furrows his eyebrows, getting more and more confused as the conversation went on.

"Uh, what's going on?" he asks, wincing as they turned towards him.

"You know exactly what's going on. Don't try playing that card again," Technoblade retorts.

Dream can’t help but feel offended as they walk away. The Enderman hybrid turns towards him and smiles weakly. Then he walks away as well.

"Who even is that?" Dream asks himself, wincing as his throat stings again. 

He sighs and lies back, deciding that it's probably best for him to just try and sleep. Sleeping might help pass the time, right?


	2. Seeing him again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is confused, and Sapnap doesn't trust him.
> 
> Or, Dream see's Sapnap again, but ends up feeling sadness when he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I speed ran this. Thank you Toothbrush for helping me by Beta reading this. Also this chapter, also doesn't make sense because I made 2 points of views with the same wording, just different thoughts..im bad at writing-,  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Sapnap doesn’t know how to feel when he gets the message from Technoblade.

  


It's been a week since they defeated Dream. Sapnap had only agreed to help Tommy because he didn't know what to do anymore. He wants to help Dream, he really does, but… Dream hasn’t been the same. He’s different now.

  


The Dream he used to know was nice, protective, and funny. He misses that Dream, the one who sounded like a tea kettle when he wheezed. Now Dream is cold, doesn’t care about anyone but himself, and loves destruction. He hardly hears the other laugh anymore. And if he does, the laugh is mocking.

  


He doesn’t want to see Dream, but at the same time he does. In the end, the side that wants to see his best friend wins.

  


When he gets there, he’s led to the room where Dream is held. 

  


"If you need us, just yell. Okay?"

  


Sapnap nods and watches as Philza walks away.

  


After a few moments pass he finally opens the door and steps in. He watches as Dream looks up, eyes widening. It’s surprising to see Dream without his mask, but he doesn’t think any more of it as he walks in.

  


"Sapnap?" Dream whispers.

  


He just glares and rolls his eyes. He doesn't know why Dream thinks pretending to be innocent would work, especially after all he's done.

  


"Dream," Sapnap replies coldly.

  


"Sapnap… how are you?" 

  


He glares, feeling slightly bad as Dream flinches. But he doesn’t let that get to him. He can’t act like that, not now.

  


"Don't play dumb with me, Dream. Your stupid tricks won't work on me anymore. You know, I actually wanted to believe that you cared for us. Me and George. But now I know the truth. That you're just a manipulative bastard." Sapnap felt out of breath as he finished, scowling at Dream.

  


"Sapnap, I-" 

  


He snarls and steps forward, pointing a finger at Dream.

  


"Shut up. I don't want to listen to your lies. ‘Cause every time you open your stupid mouth, you lie!" He almost scoffs as he sees the tears in the other’s eyes. Of course Dream would try to play the victim to try and make him feel bad. It won’t work. 

  


"Sapnap, I didn't..." 

  


He’s starting to get angry at how much Dream tries to make himself appear innocent. He hates seeing his stupid attempts.

  


"Goodbye, Dream." Sapnap turns around and walks out, closing the door behind him.

  


He doesn't want to feel bad. He doesn't miss Dream. He doesn't. 

  


It's sad how he can't even lie to himself.

  


\----

  


Dream was confused. After waking up (he knows something happened in his dream, he knows but he can't remember), he was forced into a room. He doesn't remember how much time has passed before the door opens again and someone steps in.

  


His eyes widen as he watches Sapnap walk in, face devoid of any emotions.

  


"Sapnap?" he asks, feeling slightly hurt as his best friend glares at him. 

  


"Dream." 

  


Dream frowns, eyes narrowing. Sapnap isn’t the type of person who just said one word, unless he was tired, and if Dream actually thought about it, Sapnap actually looked exhausted.

  


"Sapnap… how are you?" He flinches as the glare only hardens. If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now.

  


"Don't play dumb with me, Dream. Your stupid tricks won't work on me anymore. You know, I actually wanted to believe that you cared for us. Me and George. But now I know the truth. That you're just a manipulative bastard." 

  


Dream stares in shock, hardly blinking. What is he talking about? Does this have to do with… What the Nether did Nightmare do?

  


"Sapnap, I-" 

  


Before he can finish his sentence, he’s interrupted.

  


"Shut up. I don't want to listen to your lies. ‘Cause every time you open your stupid mouth, you lie!" 

  


Dream can’t stop the tears that start to blur his vision. 

  


"Sapnap, I didn't-" He’s starting to get tired of how many times he’s getting interrupted.

  


"Goodbye, Dream." Dream watches in shock as Sapnap walks out, slamming the door behind him.

  


What just happened?

  


_it's like a kid watching his parents leave him at an orphanage, and I find that hilarious._

  


Dream narrows his eyes.

  


_'Nightmare.'_

  


_dreamie how are you? enjoying your cell time?_

  


_'You know what's going on, don't you?'_

  


_of course I do, but i'll let you find out by yourself._

  


_'Tell me.'_

  


_i don't think you want to know._

  


_'What? Why wouldn't I want to know?'_

  


_…_

  


_'Nightmare?'_

  


Silence.

  


Dream sighs in frustration and leans against the wall behind him.

  


He just wants to see his friends again, but instead he’s locked in a room. And it sounds like Sapnap hates him now. 

  


It's great to be back.

  


  


\---

  


  


\---

  


_Dream doesn't remember when he passed out, but when he wakes up, he’s standing in front of Tommy and Tubbo._

  


_Raising his eyebrow, he opens his mouth to say something, but then Tubbo interrupts with something that makes his eyes widen._

  


_"Dream, please escort Tommy out of my country."_

  


_He feels himself smirk, and his hand lands on Tommy's shoulder._

  


_"Come on, Tommy," he says, but he knows he wouldn’t say that. Why did he say that?_

  


_The scene shifts, and he stands in front of George and Sapnap, Eret a few feet away from them._

  


_"Just tell me you hate me."_

  


_Dream stops breathing as George looks up at him, unshed tears in his eyes._

  


_'i don't hate you, why do you think-'_

  


_"He doesn't care about us, George. You heard what he said, he doesn't care about anything other than the discs.'_

  


_'Discs?! What-?'_

  


_Then he’s in front of Tommy, who looks blankly at Dream._

  


_"It's not your time to die yet Tommy," his mouth moves._

  


_Tommy sighs, looking at the lava. "It's never my time to die."_

  


\---

  


He wakes up, gasping for air. He looks around, then looks at his hands. It was just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare.

  


But why does it feel so real?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of short... because I didn't know what to do for this chapter... anyway's thank you for all the comments in the last chapter! Also another thank you too Toothbrush who helped beta read this chapter, and edit it. None of this would make sense if it wasn't for them. Can we get 15 comments? please leave more comments I love reading them! It also helps motivate me to make theses! But you don't have to of course! Anyways I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I speed ran this okay? It's not that good, i needed help on this(again big thank you to Toothbrush) it'll probably make more sense in later chapters. Also please at least 10 Comments on this story, I need to read comments that arent my teachers yelling at me to turn in a presentation okay- Anyways ignore all of that, I hope you enjoyed this small chapter, the next chapter should be out Sunday..if it's not im sorry. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
